The Best Dare Ever
by vinnie the noodle
Summary: Yuffie is such a dare devil. Truth or Dare, she always wins. But this time theres only one she wants to be dared to kiss. But Aeris is much more creative than that, and they end up in Vincents Coffin for 10 hours. Yuffentine.
1. Round 1, Angst Disapointment, blabla

**The ****Humongous Dare Ever!**

**A Yuffentine Ficcy**

Hey! You must give me credit….this is my first ever fanfiction. Lol! Have fun.

Vinnie 3 4ever!

* * *

It was Cloud's Birthday. Typical, the atmosphere was preppy as Aeris had over done the balloons and streamers, mainly around the area where 6 present boxes packed with Hair Cement where piled, off Tifa, Yuffie, Barret, Aeris, Cid and Vincent. Typically the party had rapidly evolved into a booze up and now they all sat round a drained wine bottle. 

It was Yuffie's favourite game. She was a daredevil by heart and always completed the dare, whether embarrassing, humiliating or kissy kissy. But today there was only one guy she wanted to be dared to kiss.

Vincent…

He sat there, in the dark as was his nature. Being the least drunk of all of them he sat observing them, though in the game. _Bet he couldn't resist. _Yuffie smirked _He loves making emo-ish drama, typical, it'll probably be me who gets it…yummy…_

"Ok, Aer-if you fin firf," Cloud lisped, draining another can.

The oh-so-'innocent' flower girl spun the bottle. It span wildly then landed on Cid.

"Truth or Dare, Ciddy?"

"Erm…I have to !#? go for truth,"

"Who do you think is the sexiest guy here?"

"What the !#? Guy?" Cid exclaimed, "Erm…uh…Barret?"

Barret shifted towards Cloud.

Cid blushed. "Erm, my go!" he spun the bottle, a little too vigorously.

"Tifa!"

"Truth!"

"What's your honest opinion of Cloud?"

"I erm think he's gay but it really turns me on..." she muttered.

"I ish not gay!" Cloud lisped, angrily.

The bottle spun.

"Vincent,"

"…"

_Please! _Yuffie thought

"Truth or Dare?"

"Uh…" He didn't want to reveal anything of himself, his thoughts, his life.

"Dare…"

_You go boy _Yuffie cheered silently

"Ok…I dare you to kiss…"

_Me! Me!_

"Aeris!"

_Dang it!_

Vincent looked disgruntled, "And if I refuse?"

"You must snog Barret,"

Sighing, Vincent brushed his lips against Aeris.

Yuffie shot daggers at the Flower Girl.

* * *

The dare game continued for another couple of hours with nothing more exciting than Aeris and Cloud admitting that they had done it, Cid snogging Barret and Aeris licked Tifa's arse.

As she was downing another vodka, Yuffie ambushed Aeris in the kitchen.

"Please Aeris, you've got to help!"

"The planet tells me I really don't"

"No, please!"

"What?"

"Dare me and Vincent to do something, please,"

"You fancy him or summut?"

"Uh…"

"I take it as a yes, don't worry, I've got an idea," and with that Aeris cracked open another can.


	2. Aeris Imagination is Scaring Me

**The ****Best Dare Ever!**

**A Yuffentine Ficcy**

So, what's Aeris big idea?

* * *

The Bottle was spinning once more. Drink was pummelling down throats and the game got hotter. Yuffie was on edge. What was Aeris big plan? 

She looked at Vincent who was idly admiring his gold claw.

_He's sooo fit! Lookie at his eyes! Tasty! Hehe, I'm obsessed. And his lips. Yum!_

"Yuffie!"

"Huh? Oh, uh dare!" Yuffie looked pleadingly at Aeris.

"Ok, I want you to kiss-"

"O come on be more inventive! Double dare me, a huge dare!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"You want creative? Ok! Well…I dare you to stay in Vincent's Coffin…with Vincent for lets say 10hours?"

"WHAT!" shouted Vincent, "No way,"

"Yes way," said Tifa, snorting with laughter grabbing his wrist and handing him to Yuffie.

"…"

_O Lordy!_

"And, And!" Cloud yelled, drunk completely, "Onwee in underwea…."

"For hells sake!" Vincent yelled, furious.

"I wanna fee Yuffie in her undies…" Cloud lisped.

"Plus with your cloak you both won't fit in," Aeris resoned.

Yuffie cofidently stripped down to her pants and bra, focusing on showing Vincent what a 16 year babe looked like.

_Even he shouldn't be able to resist._

But Vincent, sighing slid off his outerwear. Yuffie gawked at him. He was so well formed; she never would have believed it. A proper six pack and leather pants.

_Kinky_

* * *

The Coffin Door slammed shut and Yuffie could hear the rustle of chain locking them in, mingled with Vincent's heavy sighs. Yuffies heart was jumping out of her chest. She had him exactly where she needed him.

"Night" Vincent murmured turning over so he had his back to her.

"What?"

"I slept for 30 years so I can sleep for 10 hours,"

"But-"

"Night!"

Yuffie couldn't believe it. She had him next to her. In his underwear. In private. And he wanted to sleep.

She couldn't let him.

Shaking slightly she moved her fingers into his hair and stroked his long dark locks seducingly. She felt him freeze.

"Yuffie?"

She slid her hands down to rub his shoulders and snuggled into his back, making sure her groin was forced into his leather covered backside.

"Uh…Yuffie?"

She caressed his bare chest lovingly, examing the skin under hear finger tips and moved down. Down. Down.

"YUFFIE!"

Yuffie was sure she felt some hardness in those tight leather pants before he jerked upwards, away from her hands, hitting his head on the coffin lid.

* * *

"Sounds like there having fun upstairs," sniggered Aeris at the loud bang that came from Vincent's Coffin 


End file.
